


Trick r Treating

by Sorrowful_Cheshire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But feels first, Eventual Smut, Gay, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowful_Cheshire/pseuds/Sorrowful_Cheshire
Summary: What's Junkrat to do when his Trick r Treating Partner can't make it? Easy grab the first available person he can find. Unfortunately for 76 that ends up being him or is it.
Junkrat shows 76 how to celebrate Halloween Junker style.
Halloween Treet for all your out there.





	

It was dusk, the sun was nearing the edge of the sky and its light shinned across the building’s rooftops. Dorado never looked as peaceful as it did during sundown.

76 still couldn’t believe he agreed to this. This was something he never would have ever even considered doing.

And yet here he was out in the streets of Dorado on Halloween night pillow case in hand tailing behind Overwatch’s Explosion-Obsessed member.

Junkrat was joyfully walking along, almost skipping one could say.

“Tell me why we’re here again?”

Junkrat glanced behind him a smirk on his face.

“Cause its Halloween mate” He turned around facing 76 but didn’t stop his pace. “And Halloween Means Trick er Treating and Trick er Treating mean Candy”

Junkrat turned back around and continued their march up the hill.

“You do realize you’re an Adult, right? You can Just buy your own Candy”

Junkrat put his hands behind his head and looked up at the night Sky.

“Yeah but it’s dif-ren’t you know.” 76 and Junkrat were now walking in synch with each other up the street.

“It doesn’t taste the same though, it’s better when you know you’ve worked for it”

Junkrat looked over at 76.

“You know what I mean right?”

76 just grunted affirmation in response. He knew exactly what he meant. Having a win handed to you by your enemy was downright insulting. It was the higher ups way of making them take the easy way and forcing them down it. Those were the kinds of jobs that he usually walked away from. There was no point in doing a job if the person who hired you had no faith in your abilities to carry out the mission. It was downright insulting and bad for your reputation. And in the line of work that he used to be in reputation meant everything.

76 did wonder how a young Punk like Junkrat could understand the significance of pride, no matter what form it took, especially from his background.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Junkrat ran ahead of him. He had to Jog a little to catch up.

Junkrat was talking to Genji and Zenyatta. The latter of which was surprisingly standing up for once.

“Alright what’s going on here?”

“Oh, Hello Soldier 76” The monk waved.

Genji place his fist in his palm and gave a curt bow as a greeting.

“I did tell you that we’d be joined by some friends” Junkrat sounded soo smug with himself, which he was but it was well earned.

“Yeah, But I thought you’d take Roadhog or Tracer or Even McCree for cry’n out loud”

“Well that was Originally the plan but Roadhog is out being Zarya’s wing man and tracer is off with Winston doing their own”

Junkrat wrapped an arm around 76. “So it’s just you and me”

Junkrat then got so close to his ear that he could feel his breath on his neck.

“Plus McCree now owes me one for not coming and trust me you’ll want to cash in on that when this is over!” 76 raised a brow wondering what it exactly meant to ‘owe’ Junkrat a favor.

“Alright let’s get started” The young blond exclaimed walking up to the big house on top of the hill that over looked Dorado.

“That still doesn’t explain why these too are with us” He turned to the two metal men. “Can either of you even eat?”

They started walking up the walkway to the house.

“No, I cannot consume the sugary sweets. However, I found this to be a good opportunity to learn more about this days Festivity’s.”

“And although I am mostly made of metal, I still do require substance to sustain myself.”

“So Why’d ya come with Junkrat of all people?”

Genji scathed his chin in thought. “Well actually it was my masters Idea that we come with the explosive one” 76 turned to Zenyatta.

“Jaime wanted me to experience this Holiday first hand and all the activities that come with it.”

“What Kind of Activities?”

“Oh you’ll see soon enough I’m sure” And with that Zenyatta said nothing more as they came up from behind Junkrat rat who had already rang the doorbell three times.

“Don’t you think people will think that we’re a little old to be trick or treating?”

Junkrat rolled his eyes.

“Newb, I’ve already got a plan for that and a back plan and plan for the backup plan.”

76 was about to question him again when the door opened to reveal a hot brunet in her 30’s in a witch’s outfit.

“Trick er Treat” Junkrat shouted enthusiastically.

The women raised her brow.

“Aren’t you all a little old too be Trick or Treating?”

“Thanks ma’am me and my brother spent weeks on our outfits. It took me ages to get Junkrat’s hair just right and even longer for my brother to get into his Genji costume”

The women’s suspicion subsided.

“Ahh, I see but just so you know Junkrat’s hair shorter than that, its always on fire, you know” She said knowingly and Junkrat just nodded sheepishly.

“Ah man, your right Miss, you sure are smart” He beamed a dazzling innocent smile which just helped further lower her guard.

Her attention turned her attention to 76 and Zenyatta.

“And who do we have here your brothers?”

76 was about to speak but was cut off.

“They’re Actually our Fathers”

“What?” Came from McCree and the Woman.

“Yeah, our costumes were the easy part. It took nearly forever to convince papa to dress up as Zenyatta and Daddy as 76.”

Junkrat then out on a confused thoughtful face.

“It wasn’t until Daddy said something about letting daddy play with his balls.”

Both the other organics sweat dropped.

“But it’s Zenyatta who uses balls not Soldier 76” Junkrat exclaimed with a blissful ignorant childlike laugh.

“O-oh well okay well here’s your candy, Happy Halloween!” She said dropping a fistful of candy bars into both Junkrat’s and Genji’s bags, which he raised when the door opened, then closed the door quickly.

Junkrat then turned and started to walk back down the path they came.

“What the hell was that?!” 76 yelled throwing hi arms out.

“That” Junkrat jabbed his finger into the soldier’s buff chest “is how you Trick er Treat”

“Ahh I see” Zenyatta exclaimed, having an epiphany. “You made the woman assume you and Genji were children dressed up as yourselves and let her mistakenly correct you to get her guard down. Then you threw her off by calling me and Jack your fathers and then acted as if we dressed up for sexual activities. Am I right in my assumption?”

 

“Dead on Mate. Usually don’t have to go that far but this chick gives out full sized candy bars. When you give out candy that good your bound to notice if something aint quite right. Nothing ain’t anymore awkward then telling someone two guys are a couple stops the conversation dead and they dispense with the candy usually over compensating from not being able to tell how much they’re really givin out they’re soo embarrassed.” Junkrat was downright giddy at this point.

“Why would they be embarrassed?” Genji asked confused by this.

“Cause they either ain’t comfortable with the idea of two men shagging or they were hoping to score with one of them, like that chick.” He jabbed a thumb back at the women’s house as they exited the front gate. “Was totally checking 76 her out”

“But did you have to make it sound soo sexual?!” 76 complained visibly angry.

“What did you have a problem with me talking about Zeny’s balls?”

Junkrat turned and looked directly at 76 “Or was it because I called you Daddy?”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review, and this will be updated to check back for it. Also they'll be Smut in the Next chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think will happen in the comments below!


End file.
